


Một câu chuyện về rất nhiều khoai tây chiên

by watchmenaenae



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmenaenae/pseuds/watchmenaenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles là fan hâm mộ cuồng nhiệt của khoai tây chiên, điều này Erik có thể hiểu. Thế nhưng mà…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Một câu chuyện về rất nhiều khoai tây chiên

Erik đang đứng trước một quán café ở góc phố. Đó là một quán café có căng bạt che màu đỏ trên mái hiên và trồng nhiều dây leo xanh quấn quýt bám lấy bờ tường cũ đã tróc sơn, lộ ra vài mảng gạch bên trong và đám dây leo ấy thậm chí còn chằng chịt lên tận lan can tầng hai, nơi treo những cái ô đủ sắc đủ màu dù nó chẳng ăn nhập gì với những thứ xung quanh. Quán không có tên và cũng chẳng rộng rãi gì, có lẽ chỉ đủ chỗ ngồi cho vài vị khách quen thường xuyên ghé quán và đón tiếp thêm vài người ghé qua rồi rời đi ngay sau khi mua café take away và bánh kẹp nhiều thịt cùng rau tươi trên đường đi làm, hoặc là đi đâu đó, ai mà biết. Quan trọng hơn, lý do chính kiến Erik phải đứng chờ ở đây đủ lâu đến mức anh có thể viết một bài văn tả cái quán này dài đến vài kilomet, là Charles, vì Chúa, bạn trai của anh đã hẹn anh vào lúc 8 giờ sáng, bây giờ thì đồng hồ đã chỉ 10 giờ 30 phút và rồi rằng thì là “thôi nào em xin lỗi nhưng thân yêu à em có việc bận bất ngờ và chỉ 10 phút nữa thôi em hứa đấy!?”. Còn gì tuyệt vời hơn việc chưa được ăn sáng và được bạn trai cho leo cây đợi khỉ những 2 tiếng hơn nào? Erik thở hắt ra rồi tiếp tục xài bộ mặt lạnh tanh như nước đá từ chối lời mời vào quán ngồi đợi của cậu nhân viên tốt-bụng-một-cách-không-cần-thiết, bất chấp cái bụng đang đói và đôi chân đã hơi tê rồi. Erik không muốn ăn trước khi Charles đến dù anh biết cậu sẽ chẳng hề trách gì anh đâu, nhưng đôi khi anh cứ nghiêm trọng hóa mọi việc lên và kiên quyết như vậy. Ai cần biết cậu nhân viên đó rồi sẽ tiu nghỉu đẩy cửa đi vào quán và lắc đầu đầy ngán ngẩm với đồng nghiệp cơ chứ. Và Erik thì thừa biết rằng chỉ 10 phút nữa thôi của Charles sẽ kéo dài nửa tiếng khi điện thoại của anh rung lên báo hiệu có tin nhắn mới. Thế đấy.

Lại nói, có một chuyện thế này: Charles là một fan hâm mộ cuồng nhiệt của khoai tây chiên (dĩ nhiên đây chỉ là cách nói nhẹ nhàng mà Erik dành cho người yêu của anh, còn nói trắng ra thì rõ ràng cậu bị khoai chiên ngập não rồi), điều này Erik có thể hiểu. Thế nhưng mà từ ngày mới quen nhau đến giờ (không lâu lắm đâu, mới chừng ba năm thôi), chưa có một lần hẹn hò nào mà Charles không đòi anh đưa đến một-nơi-nào-đấy-có-thể-ăn-khoai-tây-chiên. KFC, Lotteria, Burger King, McDonald,… ti tỉ các quán đồ ăn nhanh khác nhau, luân phiên, miễn là có khoai tây chiên. Hẳn là Erik đã bị khoai tây chiên ám ảnh vào tận trong giấc ngủ và anh có thể khóc mỗi lần nhìn thấy bóng dáng món ăn đáng nguyền rủa đó luôn ấy chứ. Và Erik thật sự cho rằng mình đã khóc thật mỗi lần đưa Charles vào McDonald rồi nhìn cậu order một phần khoai chiên cỡ bự dành-riêng-cho-Xavier dám cá đủ cho cả 10 người ăn. Sau đó lại nhìn cậu mỉm cười cám ơn Sean trong khi đón lấy phần khoai nhiều đến mức chẳng ai muốn nhìn. Tiện đây, Sean là cậu nhóc phục vụ ở McDonald luôn đứng quầy mỗi khi anh và Charles đến, một cách tình cờ làm sao. Cũng nhờ vậy mà Erik không còn phải nhận những ánh nhìn quan ngại từ nhân viên phục vụ nữa, vì rõ ràng là Sean đã quen lắm rồi, và anh biết ơn điều đó vô cùng, chắc rồi. Erik hoàn toàn không hề có vấn đề gì với việc Charles sau khi nhận được phần ăn ưa thích là sẽ để Erik quyết định hết việc order những món còn lại cho cả hai. Cũng chẳng hề có ý than phiền với việc Charles thích khoai chiên đến mức chỉ cần ngồi ăn là sẽ chẳng để tâm gì đến xung quanh. Thề có Chúa (dù anh không hề theo đạo Thiên Chúa), Erik yêu cái cách Charles bỏ một nắm khoai tây chiên vào miệng và nhai nhồm nhoàm rồi híp đôi mắt xanh lại mà xuýt xoa đến chết đi được. Lúc đó cậu trông đáng yêu kinh khủng và Erik đã phải đấu tranh tinh thần liên tục dù Charles có dễ thương đến mức nào thì mày cũng không thể đè cậu ấy ra hôn và làm vài việc không đứng đắn ngay tại đây được 100% là không được và cái cần chú ý nhất là cậu ấy đang ăn khoai tây chiên đấy má ơi. Việc Charles cuồng ăn khoai tây chiên chẳng làm giảm tình yêu anh dành cho cậu đi một chút nào, cám ơn mọi người đã hỏi.

Vấn đề chúng ta có là hiển nhiên Charles sẽ không bao giờ giải quyết đống khoai chiên đó một mình dù cậu hoàn toàn có khả năng. Cậu luôn nhồi cho Erik gần phân nửa chỗ khoai trong suất ăn của cậu dù anh luôn cằn nhằn rằng anh ngán khoai tây chiên đến tận cổ rồi. Sau đấy Charles đã phồng má lên trong nỗ lực nhét thêm nhiều khoai nữa vào miệng Erik trong khi Erik chỉ cố tránh và tránh, cùng với suy nghĩ không biết liệu hôn hít ở một quán ăn nhanh có bị cho là phản cảm quá không vì dù anh không quan tâm gì đâu nhưng chắc chắn Charles thì có. Mỗi lần Charles bỏ cuộc, cậu cũng ném vào mặt Erik một câu phàn nàn trước khi tự mình ăn sạch chỗ khoai trong những cái trố mắt của những người xung quanh (người ta nhìn đến rớt cả mắt ra luôn ấy và Erik cũng cực hiểu luôn, suất ăn Charles đã chén gọn trông vĩ đại hơn vóc dáng của cậu ấy nhiều).

“Anh không thể cứ kén ăn như thế được, bạn của em ơi.”

Erik sẽ đáp trả lại ngay. “Nếu em gọi việc từ chối một món ăn đã được bạn trai mình cho ăn không kể sáng trưa chiều tối trong một ngàn không trăm chín mươi lăm ngày quen nhau là kén ăn thì ừ, anh đúng là một tên khốn kén ăn đấy, liebling (em yêu).” Và Charles, chỉ hơi ậm ừ trong cổ họng trong khi với tay lấy chai sốt cà chua. Cậu chẳng quan tâm gì đâu và ngày mai sẽ lại là một ngày ngập trong khoai tây chiên nữa cho mà xem. Erik thầm chắc cú mèo trong bụng.

Rắc rối của Erik với món ăn đáng nguyền rủa kia không chỉ đến từ Charles, mà còn có cả Emma Frost nữa. Từ sau khi biết chuyện bạn trai anh cuồng khoai chiên đến thế nào và anh căm ghét cái món đó ra làm sao, cô nàng thư kí lắm điều ấy luôn cố gắng lấy nỗi sợ khoai tây chiên của Erik ra làm trò đùa. À không hẳn là anh sợ, anh chả sợ cái mẹ gì hết, nhưng mà– thôi được rồi. Có lần, cô nàng cùng với Alex và Darwin đã lén đổi cơm trưa của anh, món cơm sườn sốt chua ngọt ngon lành thành khoai tây chiên lắc phô mai mua ở KFC bên đường. Rồi túm tụm lại một góc cười hí hí với nhau khi quan sát khuôn mặt hết xanh lại trắng của Erik khi phát hiện ra hộp cơm đã bị đánh tráo. Và Erik, với tất cả lòng khoan dung nhất của mình đã tụng lên tụng xuống rằng không được đuổi việc ba con quỷ đó. Chưa kể vào sinh nhật của Erik, ba con người đó đã tặng anh một hộp quà gói kín và lúc anh mở ra thì đó, hiển nhiên, lại là khoai tây chiên. Erik đã mang về nhà và đưa cho Charles xử lý hết sạch. Rồi sau đó bao nhiêu chuyện dở khóc dở cười với món khoai chiên của Erik đã được Emma kể hết cho Charles và Raven, em gái của Charles (không hiểu bằng cách nào mà cô nàng quen biết Raven) và chẳng ngoài dự đoán, Raven đã cười thẳng vào mặt anh trong khi Charles nhìn anh ái ngại nhưng anh biết chắc chắn rằng cậu chỉ đang cố nhịn cười thôi. Nhưng cũng nhờ chuyện đó mà cuối cùng anh cũng đã có thể hẹn Charles đi ăn sáng ở một quán café thay vì những cửa hàng đồ ăn nhanh như thường lệ. Charles là người chọn quán và hẹn giờ nhưng lại đến muộn, hẳn là vì cái bài báo cáo về đột biến gien ở trường của cậu. Và Erik, với việc có thể thoát khỏi sự trị vì của khoai tây chiên độc ác một ngày khiến anh chẳng phiền lòng khi phải đứng chờ lâu đâu.

Cuối cùng thì sau khi Erik tự hồi tưởng lại quá khứ huy hoàng với món khoai chiên thì nửa tiếng đã trôi qua và Charles thì đã chạy tới đầu đường bên kia và đang vẫy tay với anh rồi. Erik vẫy tay đáp lại cậu và mỉm cười khi cậu tới trước mặt anh với một khuôn mặt hơi đỏ lên vì chạy bộ quá nhanh.

“Em xin lỗi, bài báo cáo có một chút trục trặc nho nhỏ nên em và Moira phải cùng nhau soát lại để sửa chữa. Chúa ơi em không cố ý bắt anh chờ đâu, lẽ ra anh nên đi vào quán ngồi đợi thay vì đứng ngoài đợi em 3 tiếng đồng hồ như thế.”

“Thôi nào Charles,” Erik dịu dàng hôn lên trán cậu để trấn an, “Anh chẳng phiền khi phải đợi em đâu, em biết anh có thể đợi em cả đời mà.”

Đúng như anh mong đợi, Charles hơi ngửa đầu ra sau và bật cười, sau đó khoác tay anh rồi hai người đẩy cửa vào quán café. Sau khi yên vị thì Erik mới nhận ra cậu nhân viên tốt bụng hơi quá mức cà lăm băm lúc nãy đang bước tới đưa thực đơn cho hai người. Giờ thì hơi quá muộn để ăn sáng nên anh không chắc mình có thể tìm được món gì ăn no bụng trong một quán café như thế này. Erik giở thực đơn ra và bắt đầu đọc trong khi Charles đã quay sang Hank (theo như Charles gọi) để order đồ ăn. Và nếu như anh không nhầm thì hình như cậu vừa mới gọi–

“Trời ơi Charles em vừa mới gọi khoai tây chiên đó hả???” Erik nhìn cậu một cách trân trối và đang không thể tin vào tai của mình còn Charles chỉ cười hì hì. “Anh tưởng chúng ta đã nhất trí là sẽ đến chỗ không có khoai tây chiên rồi cơ mà??”

“À thế hả,” Charles đánh trống lảng, quay sang nhìn theo bóng dáng cậu nhóc phục vụ tên Hank đang vừa che miệng cười vừa đi vào trong bếp, “Chắc là em quên mất.”

Erik gần như muốn lăn ra nhỏ lệ đàn ông vì bạn trai của mình, nhưng rồi anh chỉ quyết định là nếu hôm nay lại phải ăn khoai tây chiên thì đêm về anh sẽ ăn cái khác để đổi món vậy. Rồi sau đấy thì anh xoay mặt Charles lại và đặt lên đôi môi ngọt ngào của cậu một nụ hôn hơi sâu một tẹo để khai vị trước khi lại mặt đối mặt với bữa trưa khoai chiên kinh hoàng. Anh biết Charles có hơi mở to mắt kinh ngạc một tí thôi và cậu sẽ nhắm mắt lại đãi anh ngay, vì liebing của anh hiểu anh đang cần cái gì mà.

[E N D]

**Author's Note:**

> Đã từng post ở https://fuyukikumonae.wordpress.com/2016/07/06/marvel-cherik-untold-story/


End file.
